The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and in particular, relates to an electronic apparatus that can easily be gripped by a user.
As electronic apparatuses, for example, mobile information terminals such as PDAs and information apparatuses such as mobile PCs are commonly used.
In recent years, the above electronic apparatuses having portability have become smaller in size. Thus, when the user carries such an electronic apparatus, it is assumed that the electronic apparatus is gripped with one hand (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-157441).